Return of an Angel
by wazombiewarriors
Summary: What happened if Jack made Kim go home one night. It might be an mistake he will forever regret. *sad sad sad*


*Flashback*  
"Kim," I said rather annoyed. She had been working for so long, and she wan't paying attention to me. "Fine, since no one seems to like me, I'll just go jump in front of car," I said and headed toward the door.  
She nodded and then it finally sunk it. She shrieked. "What? Jack Brewer, you better not walk out that door!" I smirked, knowing that I caught her undivided attention. I turned around and smiled sweetly.  
"You," she muttered while pointing a finger at me. I put my hands up to surrender. "I just wanted your attention." I said childishly. She rolled her eyes.  
"Sorry Kim. You just looked so stressed and I hate seeing you like that." I said while spreading my hands out; asking for a hug. She looked hesitant, but eventually gave in. She stepped forward into my arms. I hugged her tightly.  
"I'm sorry Jack. I've just been so busy." She said into my chest. I laid my chin on her head.  
"It's fine, but you can always use a break. Go home an rest." I replied, pulling away to look into her eyes. She shook her head slowly.  
"Jack, I can't. I have to do homework and train. I just can't-" I cut her off before she could say anything. "Take a break, you'll be fine. Just go home." I told her. She nodded, "Okay." She was still hugging me; I never wanted to let her go.  
She pulled away and looked my in the eyes. She let me go and went to grab her bag and keys, "Bye Jack." She said and walked towards the door.  
"You know I love you, right?" I asked. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned around and grinned. The grin I feel in love with since day one.  
"I know. I love you too, Jack. Thanks for everything. See you later." She said before exiting the store.  
*End of Flashback*  
I'm somewhere I never expected I would be. She was only seventeen. She had her whole life to live. I'm not suppose to be here. I'm not suppose to be at a funeral. I'm not suppose to be at her funeral.  
Why did she die? The drunk driver survives while the innocent girl, my innocent girl, dies.  
I was the last one she was talked too. It was my fault. If I had simply walked her home or let her do her thing she would be here today. Now I'm about to give the love of my life's memorial speech.  
"I can't do this. It's too much," I whispered to Kim's father. He sat down next to me and patted my shoulder. "Jack, you have to. It's you she'd want to. She loved you. Do this for her." He said before patting my shoulder once again.  
He then looked away and walked off. I knew this was just as hard on him. "That's what she would have wanted." I said aloud to myself. I can do this, for her.  
I walked out of the small room into a larger one. I was making my way to Kim's casket when I finally reached it, I was crying. I just couldn't believe she was gone.  
I stared at her picture. She was always so beautiful and carefree. That saying, 'A picture is worth a thousand words," is exactly how I felt at the moment. I could use every adjective, that relates to beauty, to describer her, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mr. Crawford came up behind me.  
"Jack, you're setup to go in a few minutes, but just go when you're ready." I simply nodded. I have to do this. I can do this, for Kim.  
I was up in front of the people Kim loved. I looked at them and they were all breaking down just seeing my up there.  
"My name is Jack Brewer," I started.  
"I'm Kim's best friend. Kim was the most amazing best friend in the entire universe. She was nice, caring, sweet, carefree, and fun. It was hard to hate her not that anyone would want to." I stopped fora few seconds to hold back my sobs,  
I composed myself and continued, "Anytime you would see her she would be smiling, laughing, or sometimes both." I could see some people smiling and nodding in agreement.  
"She never could make someone frown unless she herself was frowning. I'm happy to say that was rare." I smiled remembering the time that one of her ex-boyfriends broke up with her. She came sobbing to me. I didn't, I couldn't, smile for the rest of the day.  
"Kim wasn't just any girl. She was much more. She was a fallen angel. She was my angel and I guess she was finally sent home. Kim meant so much to me. She was my world. The only way I can fall asleep at night is because the last words I said to her was "I love you," and I will always love Kim Crawford." I just wished I could keep telling her.  
"Kim will never be forgotten. She will forever be in our hearts. She is engraved in my heart. Thank you Kim for being the sweetest thing in my life," I finished. Everyone was in tears. I found it harder to breathe as it sunk it that she was really gone.  
I turned around and faced her photo. "I love you," I whispered. I walked off stage in tears and ran into my mother's awaiting arms.  
I just wanted Kim back. I wanted to go back to the days when I could hear her laugh. When we stayed up late practicing. When we eat falafel together. When we were just together. I wanted to hear her voice one last time. What was I supposed to do without Kim. She was gone. Forever.  
I guess our angel was finally sent home.


End file.
